


I Know

by okk_maaan



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okk_maaan/pseuds/okk_maaan
Summary: You and Charlie find comfort in each other after a stressful day.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I was feelin a lil emo today so I decided it was a good idea to watch Marriage Story and cry. And then I was like ‘let’s write some fluffy Charlie’. And then that fluff (maybe angst? I have no clue) turned into smut. Really this is more smut that fluff, ratio wise, but the smut is pretty ehhh. It’s very basic DON’T JUDGE ME. Also I use ‘cum’ instead of ‘come’ because I AM A DEGENERATE.

1:39 AM

You click off your phone screen and slip it back in your pocket. You know Charlie is still up. Between these late night glasses of wine and all those early morning cups of coffee, it’s a wonder either of you ever slept.

But if you were actually able to sleep, you wouldn’t be standing in front of his door right now.

You rap gently on the wood, as to not wake Henry, and it feels like there’s only time for your heart to beat once before Charlie is greeting you on the other side. Like he was waiting for your knock. That fills your chest with what can only be described as love.

And you really need his love today.

“Hi,” he says as one corner of his mouth pulls into a smirk and his eyes light up.

“Hi,” you mirror his expression.

“Come in,” he steps aside to make room for you to cross the threshold.

“Sorry, I know it’s late,” you whisper as you make your way to the living room. Charlie doesn’t follow directly behind you though. Of course not. Of course he heads to the kitchen to grab your favorite bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“No it’s fine. I was hoping you would come over tonight,” he responds just loud enough for you to hear him from the other room. And you do. You also hear the smile in his voice.

When he finally reappears, you take note of the fact that he’s still wearing a button up, slacks, and even his shoes. He must’ve had as long of a day as you. He settles onto the couch next to you after generously filling each glass. As he lifts your glass for you to take, he slings an arm around your shoulders. You take the glass, along with the opportunity to snuggle up closer to him. Within the confines of Charlies’ apartment, you can be like this. You can be together. You can find solace within each other when the outside world feels like it’s been just too much.

Reluctantly, not really wanting to disturb the little slice of peace you’ve managed to acquire, you ask, “How was your day?”

Charlie’s self-deprecating laugh he huffs out is really the only answer you need. But he proceeds with his response of “long”. And you knew it was.

You always knew.

“I was up at the crack of dawn so I could finish up a few things at the theater before I had to get on another fucking flight to fucking L.A. Then I had to sit in meetings with fucking lawyers all afternoon. I thought we were supposed to be done with this shit, you know. By the time I made it to pick up Henry, we had to head straight to the airport, barely fucking made it. Fuck. I’m tired.” You shift in your seat just enough to watch his profile and hand as he rants through his day. But you know he needs it. You know he needs to let this go. And just like that glass of wine, you were always happy to take it.

When he feels he’s expelled all his frustrations to your ears and the empty space surrounding you, he drops his hand, purses his lips in that way he does, inhales then exhales through his nose, and finally turns his head to face you.

“Can I kiss you?” It is almost a moan when he asks.

He was staring at your lips.

You can’t help but giggle a little. You almost can’t believe that he still insists on asking.

But that reaction alone must’ve been answer enough, because before you get a chance to actually say anything, he is swooping down to meet his mouth with yours.

And he is hungry.

By the way his hot tongue instantly seeks yours, you know he wants more than just a kiss. You know he wants more than just a makeout session.

You know he wants all of you.

And you are always willing, always so willing to give him what he wants, what he needs.

Charlie grips your waist with one large hand, while his other braces himself on the armrest behind you. With very little effort, he slides you under his burning needy body. You know this is his favorite way to take you when he is too worked up, too pent up. His lips continue their assault on the skin of your face neck collarbone. The hand on your waist finds its way to your soft belly then your tender tits. Groping. Claiming. Each spot that connects his body with yours is set ablaze. You swear the clothes that are somehow still covering you are singed. Just as that though crosses your mind, Charlie pushes at the hem of your top, silently telling you what to do next. He gives you just enough space to tear the fabric from your body, and before he can get back to his ministrations, you strip the rest of the way. Baring nothing but flesh to him. You know there will be no interruptions this late and you can be exposed.

He knew too.

Charlie returns his lips to whatever he can reach, whatever he needs to reach, as he peels off his own layers. Why did he always wear so many layers? You attempt to help with all of his buttons, but you’re no match for his deft digits. Soon, he is as naked as you, his hot erection rubbing against the front of your thighs belly pussy, as his hips move on their own accord.

“Charlie,” you whisper against his smooth skin as your hands explore the taut planes of his chest back and eventually fist in his dark locks.

“Mmm. Tell me what you want, sweet thing,” he says as he finds your breast again, this time with his lips.

When he latches onto your stiff nipple with a firm suck, all you can give is a pleasure strangled “Unghh”.

But that’s not good enough for your Charlie, not right now. Right now he needs to hear those words tumble from your mouth.

“Say it baby,” he sweeps his lips over to the tit that’s been neglected until now.

All breathy, you manage to form a full sentence. “Charlie, I want you. I want your cock. I need your cock. Please.”

And that’s more than enough for him to grip the base of his dick, line himself up with your already dripping entrance, and thrust all the way in. You have to bite your own clenched fist in order to choke down the scream threatening to escape from your throat. Charlie pulls his lips tight between his teeth in an attempt to do the same. For a moment, the only movement between the both of you is your chests heaving in time as you relish the way he fills you up. Holy shit does he fill you up.

Hot. Heavy. Thick.

Once he feels he’s gained some semblance of composure, Charlie sets his pace, trying to be mindful of those sleeping in the rooms around you.

“Oh fuck,” he grunts and drops onto his forearms, caging you and whispering your name into your neck.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Please. Don’t. Stop.” you chant, each word punctuated with a snap of his hips, a muffled slap of his skin on yours.

You know this isn’t going to last long. Charlie isn’t going to last long. With the way he flung the door open for you and released all of his words no more than fifteen minutes ago, you know.

Almost as if on cue, he lifts himself back onto his palms and begins to ramble, “Sweet thing, your pussy feels so good. So fucking wet and tight. Shit! I’m gonna cum.”

You grasp his face, now red and sweating from the exertion, and pull yourself up to meet his mouth.

“Yes Charlie. Cum. Cum in me please,” you murmur encouragements against him. He loves when you beg. It sends him head first over the edge of the cliff he was balancing on.

“Unghh fuck!” It’s sort of a hushed shout, although his attempts at quiet are futile with the way his last few thrusts echo and ricochet off every piece of furniture. The sensation of him spilling and pounding into you is enough to electrify every nerve under your skin, bringing your own orgasm forward.

And he knows.

When he feels you squeeze around him, arms legs cunt, he reaches between your bodies to rub delicious circles into your clit.

“Charlie Charlie Charlie,” you sing as your toes curl, your fingertips tingle, your walls flutter, vision behind your pinched eyelids going spotted. Your praises sends another shock down his spine and another spurt deep inside you.

Fully and totally spent, Charlie collapses on top of you. You envelope each other in limbs and sweat and cum and love as you float in the afterglow.

Even with his cock still fully seated inside of you, your breathing begins to even back out as you run your fingers through his sticky hair. Wordlessly, you press a tender kiss to the crown of his head. Charlie answers with a warm kiss to the dip at the base of your neck. You let your eyes drift closed. And you know he does the same. Because you know he’s finally ready to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @okk--maaan for more AD character related bullshit.


End file.
